


Seriously?

by RinIsDovah



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Rarepair, Rin is a dork and still hates Shiratori, Shiratori got better I promise, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinIsDovah/pseuds/RinIsDovah
Summary: Shiratori asks out Godaiin, and as Rin’s only friend, Godaiin is NOT allowed to say yes.But he does, and Rin just has to deal with that. He manages. Mainly through excessive bickering.
Relationships: Sei Godaiin/Reiji Shiratori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Seriously?

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and basically unedited but yeah

Rin toyed and fidgeted with a ball of crumpled paper, focusing on the way it crinkled and folded beneath his fingers. Shiratori had been staring intently at the back of Godaiin’s head all class, and then immediately fleeing his line of sight when he looked back. Since when did they pay attention to each other?

Rin had been pretty damn intent on keeping the line between friend and guy he used to fight in alleyways distinct. 

His eye twitched when Shiratori looked at him for the eighth time in probably the last minute, turning and shooting him the nastiest glare he could level him. His grip on the paper tightened, and it collapsed into a dense wad of itself under his strength. 

At least the asshole noticed — his gaze went firmly back out the window. What was up with them?

Godaiin hadn’t even noticed the pair of coal tars on his desk, and he usually would’ve flipped.

When the bell rang, Rin slung his bag over his shoulder with his sword and walked into the busy hall, followed by Godaiin, who seemed distracted. 

Rin’s nose twitched. Well somebody didn’t use deodorant after PE. Someone else nearby had cheez-its in their bag.

“Okumura, do you know Reiji?”

Reiji? Godaiin didn’t even call him Rin! 

“Haah? Yeah, I knew him last year, why?”

“He asked me out. I’m wondering what I should say.”

Rin paused smack in the middle of the crowded hall, causing no less than three people to bump into his shoulder roughly. Rin, being a brick wall, hardly noticed. “He what.”

“He asked me out,” Godaiin said plainly, turning around to look at him curiously. His face turned an odd hue of pink. “Oh, does that make you uncomfortable, Okumura? I’m sorry, I should’ve known.”

No, not that. (Hell, he had a crush on a guy he was holding onto. A certain unnamed rooster.)

“Shiratori?” he echoed. 

People were weaving around him, now, casting him dirty looks. 

“Yeah?”

The halfling scowled, expression and mood turning quickly sour. “Say no.”

Godaiin blinked, eyes widening. “Why?” He had nearly dropped his bag, and was looking towards the classroom door where Reiji was still gathering his things with most of the class.

“He was a jerk, that’s why,” Rin grumbled. “And I bet he hasn’t changed a bit.”

“You’d be surprised,” Godaiin murmured. “He seems really sweet! He made chocolates for me on White Day this year.”

Rin wouldn’t have been able to guess Shiratori was capable of creating anything, let alone chocolate, which was finicky and easily made brittle or sticky. He looked at his friend doubtfully.

Leading him to the side of the hall after being elbowed around six times, Godaiin sighed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “I mean… I’ve heard the rumors. But I’ve heard rumors about you, too, and you’re really cool, so I thought…”

Rin was looking into the classroom, as they were right by the door, now. As he glanced in, Reiji was making his exit, and they collided. When I say collided, it’s because it was a goddamn collision. 

“You!”

Despite them being in the same class, they never interacted. Primarily because any talking would inevitably lead to a particularly violent fist fight. At least from his experience.

“Me,” Shiratori drawled, unimpressed. Despite his ironic show of bravado, he was shaking slightly. In an equally ironic show of observantness, Rin noticed, smug.

It was funny to any onlookers — Rin, only 5’3, was igniting God’s fury on Shiratori, who was almost a full foot taller than him.

Reiji spotted Sei hovering awkwardly behind his friend (Okumura, for fuck’s sake) and his expression lightened instantly. “Sei!”

He looked like he was about to say more, but looked back at Rin, who seemed furious at being ignored. Ignoring him, Reiji looked back at Sei. “Have you thought about it?” he said vaguely.

Looking not unlike a tea kettle about to burst, Rin decided to clue him in that he knew exactly what he was trying to do, snatching his collar and dragging him down. He nearly tore it up in the process which is a hell of a lot harder than it would seem to be.

Baring his teeth (that’s not a thing humans do, Rin), he snapped, “Why him? Why are you asking him out?”

Trying to shove him away and failing miserably, Shiratori snapped, “I like him, dumbass! Leave me the fuck alone!”

Rin snarled but released him. Godaiin was picking awkwardly at his sleeve, avoiding looking at the two of them. His lip quirked awkwardly and he seemed worried.

“Godaiin?”

“Sei?”

They glared at each other.

“Stop!” Godaiin shouted uncharacteristically. The two boys’ glares ceased to look at him. “Please.” He was back to fidgeting with his sleeve.

“I don’t know your histories or anything, but… I want to date Reiji!” he admitted more boldly than he assumed himself able.

Said boy’s face turned red at the sudden and blunt admission. 

“And keep being friends with Okumura.”

Rin’s rage softened.

“So…” He shrugged uselessly. “Can you get along?”

Reiji looked down at Okumura (short ass), and felt his eye twitch. Rin met his challenging look.

They both faltered and said: “I guess.”

“For you,” Reiji added. “But if he does shit I’m socking him.”

Rin’s tail flew out of his pants and started lashing. “Same goes for you! Hurt him and you’re dead! And no more pigeon crap, got it?”

“Pigeon crap?” Godaiin asked tentatively.

“Nothing,” Rin and Shiratori groaned simultaneously. They glared at each other again.

Godaiin sighed. This was going to be difficult.

—

He would admit, he first set his sights on Sei because of Okumura. They were pretty close as friends, and him snatching away Sei and dating him would piss him off for sure.

I mean sure, he knew he was gay and Godaiin wasn’t the worst in his mind, but that wasn’t the point, not really. It centered around Okumura, all of it.

But as he put that first letter in Godaiin Sei’s locker and watched him read it, he felt his chest sink and flutter with every change of expression he tried to interpret. Then there was the second letter, then the chocolates, then — Well, he didn’t know when.

But at some point, Shiratori Reiji genuinely wanted to be dating Godaiin Sei. He was a nervous dork, always so worried, and easily defeated. Reiji was the opposite — confident, the type to damn the consequences, never losing until he’s beaten into submission. (Which was like, twice. He’d still beat in Okumura’s face some day.) 

He thought he hated worried losers, but somehow with Godaiin he didn’t mind. It was endearing, even.

And he’d punch the shit out of anyone who argued.

It was heaven and hell to know that Sei liked him back. Shit, how did relationships even work?

Well, whatever, he’d figure it out, because fucking hell he basically said yes.

—

Yukio quirked an eyebrow. “Shiratori? Shiratori Reiji?”

Rin groaned. “Don’t say his name. I think I’m gonna puke.”

“You’re gonna have to get over it, Nii-San.”

“I know,” he mumbled, face down on his pillow. His tail was flicking to-and-fro, occasionally brushing the ground. 

Why did it have to be Shiratori? He’d be so cool with it if it were anyone but him. Like, seriously anyone.

Even Yukio, as gross as his brother and best friend dating was.

Yukio sneezed, readjusting his glasses and continuing to grade tests. “You got number 3 wrong,” he said bluntly, ignoring his brother’s plight. Rin gave a muffled groan.

—

‘Please be fine, please be fine,’ Godaiin thought, approaching the school with tense shoulders. He had recently developed a chronic fear of seeing either his friend’s or his boyfriend’s head on the concrete without a body.

Irrational and exaggerated, perhaps, but a fear.

He was surprised to see them talking in front of the school. Rin’s arms were crossed as his tail curled itself into a knot, and Shiratori slouched with his hands in his pockets in true delinquent fashion, but it was civil.

Well, until he got closer.

“Hurt him, you’re still dead.”

“What’s it matter to you, Okumura!”

“A lot!” Rin growled again. “He better be happy!”

“He will be!”

They bickered and bickered, all about him. Honestly, it would’ve been kinda sweet if it didn’t get annoying.

But this was probably Rin’s way of accepting them. Godaiin smiled. Better than nothing.


End file.
